In recent years, many apparatuses such as personal computers, peripheral devices (including USB devices, wireless LAN access points and so on) for personal computers, mobile phones, and home appliances are controlled according to preset firmware by computers.
It is desired that these apparatuses can detect unauthorized rewriting of firmware.
For example, JP-A-2014-509421 discloses a technology for performing processing such as searching suspicious patterns from information such as device classes in order to cut off communication between suspicious USB devices and hosts.